


My reality

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [17]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black long hair!gee, Frerard, Frottage, Frottage on the floor, I know this doesn't seem realistic, It's fanfic okay, M/M, MCR, Smut, beginning of revenge!gee, bullet!frank, frank iero - Freeform, frottage in public, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, red Mohawk!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has had a crush on Frank for the longest time. The way the short angsty man runs across the stage just gets Gerard hot and bothered. The day Frank gives Gerard some attention he so desperately craved, they have a little fun after the show. </p>
<p>Original prompt// Day 17: On the Floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	My reality

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite if I do say so myself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gerard gazed at his outfit. He was wearing some tight black jeans, a misfits shirt, some black converse, his hair straightened and his eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. He tried looking good today, even if that meant spending a lot of time doing his hair and perfecting his eyeliner. He craved being noticed by Frank. The guitarist in a new band Gerard was obsessed with, Pencey Prep.

Gerard loved seeing Frank perform. That angsty little spitfire would turn Gerard on with the way he played guitar, the way his fingers worked magic across the fretboard, with the way he put every ounce of energy into what he was doing on stage. 

In all honesty, Gerard grew and unhealthy obsession with the boy. He recently found a picture of Frank on the Internet and well, we all know what happened with that. The concert was in another hour but Ray was picking Gerard up in a few minutes and Gerard's thoughts immediatly went to that picture he had saved in his gallery of Frank. He opened his phone and pulled up the picture. Frank standing there with his mouth wide open near the microphone, his eyes fluttered shut, eyebrows gently raised and a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. The sight of the photo made blood immediately rush to Gerard's lower half causing his cock to swell rapidly as dirty thoughts ran through his head. He wanted to cause Frank to make the same face, only when Gerard had his mouth around Frank's cock. 

Gerard's boner was chaffing against the zipper of his jeans and he was seriously regretting not wearing underwear. As if Satan was on his side today, there was a knock at the door. Ray was here, and Gerard had a painful semi erection that was extremely obvious in his tight fitting jeans. When Gerard answered the door Ray was standing there biting his fingernail, a nervous habit he picked up from Gerard, clutching his car keys in his hand. 

"Ready gee?" He asked taking his finger away from his mouth. Ray was also into Pencey Prep, but Gerard was 100% sure Ray didn't have a huge fucking crush on the guitar player. "Yeah Ray, thanks for taking me by the way. It really means a lot." Gerard gushed closing and unlocking the door behind him. "No problem man. I've been wanting to see them again for a while." Ray squealed slightly making his way back to the car. Gerard made his way to the door and got in. He folded his hands neatly in his lap trying to his his obvious erection. He didn't want Ray to think that he got turned on because of him. 

During the drive to the venue, Gerard had managed to get his boner down. He thought of literally every nasty, grotesque, scary thing he could think of. From needles to spiders in his coffee, he may have cringed multiple times and made himself queasy but he was finally rid of the ache in his pants.

They made it to the venue and Gerard mentally cursed himself as he saw Frank standing outside of the venue smoking a cigarette. The sight of Frank blowing smoke out of his mouth was almost as addicting as the cancer stick itself. Ray, being the little fuck he was, knew about Gerard's huge crush on Frank and purposly parked in front of where Frank and the rest of the band were. They stepped out and Shaun came out to greet Ray as Gerard stood there awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Frank couldn't help but stare at the raven haired boy, his eyes roving over the boys body smirking to himself lightly as he sucked in more cigarette smoke. He finished off his cig and dropped it to the ground crushing it with his sneaker as he made his way over to the boy. 

He tapped him on the shoulder causing Gerard to spin around and sputter like an idiot. 

"I'm Frank, and you are babydoll?" Frank asked smiling, extending a hand out for Gerard. "I-I'm Gerard." Gerard managed to whimper out. He was seriously fanboying on the inside. He's dreamed about this day and here Frank was standing in front of him asking to shaking his hand and calling him babydoll. 

Gerard greatfully shook his hand and blushes slightly. "So are you staying for the show?" Frank asked a bit hopeful. He definitely wanted to see this kid again. "Oh um yeah, you guys are actually one of my favorite bands." Gerard gushed, brushing his hair out of his face gently. Frank honestly couldn't help but smile. It means the fucking world to him whenever fans say that. 

"Aw I'm glad sugar. I'd love to see you after the show if you don't mind?" Frank asked an eyebrow quirked with a small smirk plastered to his face. "O-of course Frankie." Gerard purred lightly and quickly shook his head as if to take him out of his dreamy state. Everything was so unreal. Gerard honestly couldn't believe it. The band made their way back in the venue to get things set up as Ray and Gerard made their way inside the venue and got right up on the stage. There was no barricade so they could literally be as close to the band as they wanted too and Gerard was extremely happy about that. 

Both Ray and Gerard were caught up in a conversation with another girl there, Chloe, and they didn't even notice the band come out until Frank tapped Gerard's shoulder, immediately pulling Gerard's attention from the pretty girl to the stage full of angsty teenagers. As the singer was announcing what song they were about to play, Gerard's eyes immediatley averted to Frank. Drinking in the incredible sight of him tuning his guitar. Before they played the first note Frank and Gerard made eye contact and Gerard felt a random surge of confidence and decided to blow a kiss at Frank causing him to grin and pretend to grab it. 

5 minutes in and Frank was already sweaty and jumping around the stage. The concert was almost over given the fact they only had a few songs to play and they were on their last one, and Gerard was literally aching in his pants. The sight of Frank all sweaty as his fingers moved furiously across the fretboard turned Gerard on so badly. 

Once the song finally ended, Frank and Gerard both made eye contact. The sight was almost enough to make Gerard come in his pants. Frank was sweating, panting, and once he took off his guitar he also had an erection. Frank made a gesture with his finger to signal for Gerard to come over to him. Gerard walked over to a very sweaty Frank and Frank just smiled. 

"Someone's a bit turned on huh gee?" Frank panted huskily his finger running over Gerard's aching boner causing Gerard to groan lightly. "Only because of you Frankie. I mean damn you look so fucking hot on that stage I couldn't help myse-" Frank cut Gerard off with his lips on Gerard's and pushed him to the backstage area of the concert. Everyone was in the front talking to fans and such so no one was back there. 

Gerard and Frank had their lips hungrily pressed against each other, making out furiously as Frank pushed Gerard to the floor. "I'm not gonna fuck you, I hope that's alright. But I am gonna- oh yeah." Frank moaned grinding his erection down onto Gerard. They both were moaning constantly, the friction of their clothed cocks rubbing against each other was so glorious Gerard felt his release coming up already and Frank hadn't even placed his hand in his pants yet. 

"Frank, more please, more, more! Oh fuck, press into me harder." Gerard moaned thrusting his hips up gyrating them as quickly as he could.

"Fuck Gerard- you're so hot I'm close and I haven't even touched you yet." Frank smirked still rubbing their clothed erections together. Frank was getting so close to releasing he snapped his hips downward harshly, eliciting a loud moan from Gerard as he came in his pants. The moan that came from Gerard's mouth brought Frank just a bit closer and with a few more humps, Frank was coming in his jeans. 

"Fuck- Gerard, you sound really hot." Frank panted out laying down next to Gerard, the sticky mess in his pants becoming uncomfortable but he could deal with it. "Thank you Frankie." Gerard purred again this time helping Frank to his feet as they both made their way to the bathroom to clean up the mess in their pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! These notes at the end are seriously extreme repetitive I'm sorry.
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated ^-^
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
